The Last Night
by Ceelestine
Summary: ONE SHOT über Sirius letzte Nacht und sein letztes Gespräch mit Remus...Spoiler zu OotP...kein wirklicher Slash...R&R pleez


Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warning: Spielt am Ende von OotP

Tja, ihr Lieben, da ich vor geraumer Zeit meine Leidenschaft für _One Shots_ entdeckt habe, wird das hier ebenfalls einer werden. Aber kein lustiger, fürchte ich. Die Idee kam mir sehr plötzlich, ohne großes Drumherum. Sie war einfach mal da und ich musste es aufschreiben. Im Grunde muss man aber in der richtigen Stimmung sein um die Story wirklich "gut" lesen zu können...

Ich hoffe ihr wundert euch nicht allzu sehr über meinen Schreibstil, er ist mal nicht witzig und (?) unterhaltsam. Ich habe die Geschichte oft überlesen, doch im Grunde mag ich sie wirklich so wie sie ist. Und, auch wenn euch das jetzt enttäuschen wird, es ist **kein** SLASH.

Reviewt bitte, eure Meinung hierzu ist _sehr _wichtig.

**The Last Night**

In der Kneipe war es düster, es roch streng nach Alkohol und verschwitzten Menschen, doch die Gäste hatten das Lokal schon längst verlassen. Der alte Wirt hatte bereits abgeschlossen, nur noch die zwei Männer saßen still am Fenster. Vielleicht täuschte er sich ja, als er aus den Augenwinkeln einen letzten misstrauischen Blick auf die zwei warf, aber es schien als hätten die beiden bis jetzt kein einziges Wort miteinander gewechselt.

"Wir schließen!", brummte der Wirt misstrauisch, sein Blick fixierte die zwei sehr genau, er kannte solche Nachzügler, manche waren nach ein paar Bier zuviel gern übermütig. Ein Blitz blauen Lichtes... undder Wirt schloss ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren das Lokal ab und verschwand nach oben.

Eine kleine Kerze in einem schmutzigen Glas bot die einzige Lichtquelle am Fenstertisch. Zwei Sessel standen sich gegenüber und ein bis auf eine kleine Lacke leergetrunkenes Glas Bier stand auf dem dunklen Holztisch.

„Sag es ruhig, Remus. Vorher hatte ich dich ja fast soweit." Sirius Umhang raschelte leise, als er seinen Stuhl auf zwei Beine nach hinten kippte und begann leicht vor und zurück zu wippen.

Remus Gesicht erschien aus dem Schatten. Seine Augen lagen in tiefen Höhlen, Falten zogen über sich sein noch junges Gesicht, genauso wie die grauen Strähnen durch sein helles Haar. „Es gibt nichts mehr zu sagen."

„Oh, komm schon...", sagte Sirius, „nicht mal du kannst so nett sein..."

Ohne es genau kontrollieren zu können, begann Remus sein Glas unruhig über den Tisch zu schieben. „Wir haben dir alle Unrecht getan, wir haben dich des Verrates beschuldigt und nach Askaban geschickt...ich kann nicht wütend auf dich sein, dazu habe ich kein Recht..."

„Nicht du hast mich nach Askaban geschickt.", sagte Sirius gehässig.

„Aber damals hielt ich es für die richtige Entscheidung.", antwortete Remus direkt.

„Was James und Lily angeht...so habe ich die Strafe vielleicht tatsächlich verdient...", sagte Sirius trocken und er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, noch immer leicht hin und her schaukelnd. „Für meine Leichtgläubigkeit..."

„Peter hat uns alle getäuscht..."

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.", erwiderte Sirius scharf und sah Remus aus dem Schatten heraus an, auch wenn dieser es nicht sofort bemerkte. „Aber ich bin fast noch wütender auf mich selbst, als auf Peter..."

„Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, der uns allen hätte passieren können...", sagte Remus, doch es klang nur halbherzig.

„Ja, wir alle hätten so dumm sein können, auch das weiß ich, aber es macht das Gefühl der Schuld nicht leichter...", murmelte Sirius und er warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen in die dunkle Nacht.

„Im Grunde ist es egal, wie oft wir darüber reden, du wirst dich immer schuldig fühlen...", sagte Remus und er wirkte müde während er sprach, „Lass uns zurück gehen - eigentlich dürftest du sowieso nicht raus." Besorgnis schwang das erste Mal mit.

Mit einem leisen Holpern kippte Sirius den Stuhl wieder auf vier Beine und nun sah man auch ihn in diesem schwachen Licht. Seine Haare waren wieder lange und verfilzt, hingen ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Man sah, dass er einst schön gewesen sein musste, doch das war lange her.

„Ja...", sagte er und ein Funken sprühte in seinen Augen, „ich darf nicht einmal raus...wie ein Kleinkind..."

Remus setzte sich aufrecht hin, als hätte er vor einer Jury zu bestehen. „Nein, wie ein Massenmörder, der auf der Flucht ist und den jeder Passant verraten könnte..."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und hielt seine Hände nah an das ebenfalls erwärmte Glas, dass die Kerze umgab.

„Ich kann's ehrlich kaum ertragen, wenn Snape im Haus ist...warum muss er auch im Orden sein?" Sirius Stimme klang trotzig und brachte Remus zum schmunzeln.

„Lass dir von ihm nichts einreden, er ist wahrscheinlich noch viel ärmer dran als du.", sagte Remus und stieg so auf Sirius plötzlichen Themenwechsel ein.

Sirius schnaube verächtlich. „Wow, zumindest ist mein Leben nicht ganz so scheiße, wie das von _Snivellus_...welche Leistung.", sagte er ironisch, „aber im Ernst...was würde ich dafür geben auch mal einen Auftrag für den Orden erledigen zu können...im freien sein, kämpfen..."

Ein seltsam verträumtes Glitzern lag in Sirius Blick, als er verloren auf die immer kleiner werdende Kerze starrte. Remus nickte, er wusste, wie es Sirius ging. Oder konnte es zumindest sehr gut erahnen.

„Es ist nur zu deinem Schutz...", sagte Remus ruhig und er wusste genau, dass er wie Molly klang. „Wir wollen nicht, dass du..."

„Schon gut, schon gut, reden wir nicht davon...", sagte Sirius bitter und nahm die Hände schnell vom Glas weg, als habe er sich verbrannt, und versteckte sie unter dem Tisch.

Doch auf einmal verspürte Remus den Drang Sirius zu erklären, wie wichtig es war, dass er durchhielt und nicht einfach abhaute. Vor allem da er diesen unwirklichen Blick von Sirius nur zu gut kannte, er konnte niemals etwas gutes verheißen.

„Sirius, hör zu...", begann er deshalb ruhig und streckte seine Hände aus, wie um nach Sirius zu greifen, ihn festzuhalten. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, wegen Kreacher und deiner Mutter...und überhaupt wegen dem Haus – lass mich ausreden..."

Sirius blickte ihn beinahe mitleidig an, doch er sagte nichts.

„...in weniger als einem Monat sind Ferien, da kommen die anderen wieder. Ich bin mir sicher, Dumbledore lässt Harry schon nach zwei oder drei Wochen zu uns kommen...dann bist du nicht mehr alleine...vielleicht kannst du auch mal rausgehen...mit der Erlaubnis von Dumbledore...", meinte Remus, doch während er sprach, wurde ihm klar wie kläglich und unsinnig es klang.

„Du weißt selbst wie dumm das klingt, nicht wahr?", sagte Sirius und hob eine Augenbraue. Remus zögerte – dann nickte er.

„Es ist aussichtslos, sehen wir es ein.", redete Sirius sehr aufgeräumt weiter. „Keine Besserung in Sicht, Moony – wir sollten tatsächlich zurück gehen.", fügte er schnell hinzu, als er sah wie Remus noch ein weiters Argument hervorbringen wollte. Argument oder Ausrede, es war gleich.

Gegen die Küche am Grimmauld Platz hatte die düstere Kneipe von eben noch fröhlich und heiter gewirkt. Sirius ließ sich mit einem bitteren Blick durch den einst so edlen Raum auf die Bank neben dem Tisch sinken.

Tonks, Moody und Kingsley waren ebenfalls anwesend, sie unterhielten sich angeregt.Sirius hielt sich zurück. Remus setzte sich dazu.

„Wo wart ihr?", fragte Moody in seiner üblichen misstrauischen Tonlage und unterbrach so das vorherige Gespräch. Sein magisches Auge fixierte Sirius.

„Nur ein paar Minuten draußen...", gab Sirius bereitwillig zu, er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machen würde zu lügen.

Tonks schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, Kingsley nahm einen langen Schluck aus seiner Tasse, doch sonst sagten sie nichts weiter. Nur Moody sah Sirius, nun mit beiden Augen, fest an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Dumbledore dir dafür die Erlaubnis gegeben hat.", knurrteer und stützte sich mit der Hand auf seinem Knie ab, um sich Sirius halb zu zuwenden.

"Ich habe ihn auch gar nicht darum gefragt...", erwiderte Sirius, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde blitzte in seinen Augen wieder der unberechenbare, widerspenstige, junge Mann, der sich um Regeln und deren Einhaltung nichts scherte, auf.

"Das muss ich melden, das weißt du...", erwiderte Moody ungwohnt leise und klar. Und Sirius Augen waren wieder stumpf.

„Wir wollten doch noch rauf, die kleinen grünen Bälle in der Kammer untersuchen. Du weißt schon die, die jede Nacht schreien.", sagte Tonks bemüht ungezwungen und erhob sich. Kingsley nickte. „Ja, sehen wir mal nach. - Kommst du auch mit Remus?"

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf, er fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr schwer an.

„Molly und Arthur sind auch oben, nicht wahr?", fragte Moody während er ebenfalls aufstand und die anderen beiden nach oben anführte. „Ja,", sagte Tonks etwas peinlich berührt und sie kicherte, „aber ich denke wir lassen sie lieber in Ruhe." Moody knurrte verstehend.

So waren Remus und Sirius wieder alleine.

Und in der drückenden Stille verspürte Remus jäh den Drang aufzuspringen und ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen, er wollte Sirius nicht sehen, es tat ihm weh, einen einst so stolzen Mann so gebrochen zu sehen.

„Geh ruhig.", sagte Sirius, als habe er Remus Gedanken gelesen.

„Nein, schon gut.", sagte Remus und sein Mund war ganz trocken. Die Antowrt war ihm einfach von den Lippen gerutscht.

„Wir könnten...etwas...wir könnten Schach spielen, das haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht...", meinte Remus übertrieben munter nach weiteren Augenblicken des Schweigens und klatschte in die Hände.

Sirius sah ihn kurz an. „Okay, warum nicht."

Remus lächelte. „Ich geh es nur schnell von oben holen, ja?" Er hatte gerade die Küche durchquert und die Tür erreicht, als ihn Sirius Stimme zurückrief. Überrascht wandte er sich wieder um.

„Moony – komm doch noch mal her.", sagte Sirius und von weiter weg klang seine Stimme nur wie ein schwaches Echo.

Remus ging wieder zurück, verwundert und verwirrt zugleich. "Ich bin sowieso gleich wieder da...", began er, doch er unterbrach sich und ließ sich gegenüber Sirius auf die Bank fallen.

Nun saßen sie wieder so da wie zuvor in der Kneipe. Im Halbdunkeln, bei düsterer Stimmung.

Sirius Hände lagen ruhig am Tisch, sie waren groß und schmal, doch wie alles andere viel zu früh gealtert. Jetzt wirkten sie knochig und dürr. In einer flüssigen Bewegung streckte Sirius sie aus und ergriff die von Remus. Remus schreckte kurz zurück, er wusste wohl wie Sirius Hände sich anfühlten, er war ihre Berührung von früher gewohnt. Doch was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war Sirius leerer Blick. Der Blick, den Askaban einem zwangsläufig einbrennt.

„Was?", fragte Remus und schüttelte den Kopf, seine Hände hielt er ruhig in Sirius Griff.

Aber Sirius sagte nichts, er sah Remus nur stumm an, verstärkte sogar kurz den Druck auf dessen Hand.

Ein oder zwei Minuten lang sprach keiner und jeder Außenstehende hätte sich gewundert, warum zum Teufel sich keiner der beiden rührte. Nur Remus und Sirius konnten verstehen.

Diese Art der stillen Übereinkunft war der letzte Rest einer fast vergessenen Freundschaft.

„Wir sollten gemeinsam raufgehen, dort ist es heller.", beendete Sirius schließlich die Ruhe und ließ Remus Hand abrupt los. So schnell wie es begonnen hatte, endete es nun wieder.

Sirius stand auf und ging vor, Remus folgte. Die beiden verließen schweigend den Raum, stiegen die Treppen hinauf in den wesentlich einladenderen Salon, wo auch Tonks leicht außer Atem stand. "Die Dinger sind verdammt flink.", grinste sie und pfiff.

Remus und Sirius spielten nur zwei Partien Schach, dann wurden sie gerufen.

Unter in der dunklen Küche öffnete sich fast lautlos die kleine Tür unter dem Abwasch. Eine kleine, verdreckte Kreatur kroch heraus...

Kreachers runde Augen suchten den Raum angstvoll nach anderen Personen ab, dabei knetete er unaufhörlich seine langen knorrigen Finger, die in dicke Verbände eingewickelt waren.

Es war vollkommen still, bis –

_Plopp._

Kreacher krächzte leise, als das Kaminfeuer neben ihm mit einem Mal aufloderte und ein nur allzu bekannter verwuschelter, schwarzer Haarschopf daraus auftauchte. Leise murmelnd rutschte Kreacher auf Knien zum Feuer.

„Wo ist Sirius, Kreacher?", fragte der Junge im Feuer und seine Stimme überschlug sich vor Angst und Ungewissheit. Er wirkte gehetzt.

Kreacher gluckste leise.

„Der Herr ist ausgegangen, Harry Potter."

**---- The End ----**

Tja, den Rest kennen wir...

Ist es euch denn auch ein Review wert?


End file.
